


Tadaima

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: 2011, Community: kink_bingo, Domestic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>Six o'clock shakes off Jin's doze with both dogs leaping for the front door, Kame arriving like a whirlwind of dropped bags and shed coat. Jin's still thinking about getting up when there's a shadow asking how his flight was, lip gloss sliding against Jin's chapstick and warm hands bracketing his shoulders on the couch.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadaima

When Jin walks out of Narita, sunglasses on as much for the afternoon glare as the paparats, he's got his head down over his iPhone.

Jin has three days in Japan, almost, flying out early Thursday morning because the interview he has Thursday afternoon is in New York, not LA. Three hours in an airport lounge in Beijing: it's the price of going solo in a country that isn't the one where your parents and your brother live, or your boyfriend.

Jin's settled into a taxi when the answering text comes back: "Make yourself at home. K." Once he gets in, he finds that there's a note on Kame's fridge that says almost the same thing.

Ran and Jelly jump over Jin's feet while he looks for the cupboard where Kame keeps the dog food. He gets them fed without spills, but finds himself sliding on the tiles in Kame's shower and needing to be a lot careful to keep his balance. Jin gets himself a beer, and a dog in his lap and another on his feet, half-blown dry hair curling up damp around his neck.

Six o'clock shakes off Jin's doze with both dogs leaping for the front door, Kame arriving like a whirlwind of dropped bags and shed coat. Jin's still thinking about getting up when there's a shadow asking how his flight was, lip gloss sliding against Jin's chapstick and warm hands bracketing his shoulders on the couch. Jin leans his head back against the cushions, tilting up for Kame's mouth.

Jin pulls the tails of Kame's shirt out from his pants, hooking his thumbs through Kame's belt loops, so that he can tug Kame down, close and warm. He hasn't had the promise of Kame's weight suspended above him in weeks. One hand finds the zipper of Jin's hoodie, the other pressing in under the open seam, palm pressing over Jin's bare chest firm enough not to tickle.

"Nothing underneath?" Kame murmurs between kisses.

"Hey, I heard somewhere you liked that kind of thing."

Kame hums appreciatively, teeth and lips moving against the line of Jin's jaw, the arch of his neck, flirting with lower danger zones. It's the sort of distraction that wouldn't work if Jin were less tired, Kame's mouth sucking almost but not quite on Jin's collarbone, while his hand reaches under Jin's waistband. Jin's hips arch, or they try to, pinned under the weight of Kame's thighs.

"Ah, you are still awake."

"I didn't sleep well on the plane."

"I haven't slept for thirty-six hours." Kame sounds serene and more than a little crazy competitive about it, but Jin's jet-lagged mind isn't up to calculating who's been up longer, not while Kame's pulling on his cock.

"Do you know how gorgeous you looked when I came home and found you sleeping here, waiting for me?"

Jin doesn't like sleeping in public, on buses, trains or planes, waking up to greedy eyes that might mean greedy hands. But Kame isn't other people. He's used to waking up with Kame staring at him from across the bed. From across the room, back when they still shared a room with two twins and before Jin knew what Kame's staring meant.

Manicured fingertips are tracing Jin's lips. He licks them, sucks them in, but it's hard to concentrate. Easier to let Kame's fingers gently fuck his mouth in time with the low-down twists of Kame's wrist. He thinks about being stretched open, Kame watching Jin just the way he is right now, intensity that Jin has to struggle to keep his eyes open to see.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep." Kame sounds teasing, sounds delighted. He blows over the path of his tongue, scattered touch of saliva-slick fingertips, raising goosebumps on Jin's skin.

"Mmm. Are you going to fuck me or just tease?"

"Maybe for round two."

Jin watches Kame stand as gracefully as he sinks to his knees. He lifts his hips, so that Kame can pull his sweatpants down. "What's round one?"

Kame reaches up, tucking his hair behind his ear. The tip of his tongue glistens, traces his lower lip, before Kame bends down.

"I'd like to see you sleep through this."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also leave comments at my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/347361.html?mode=reply&format=light#add_comment) or my [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/152164.html?mode=reply).


End file.
